One Bad Night
by Wyoming
Summary: [SC] Calleigh is devastated when she learns that Tim doesn't feel the same way as her. But what happens when she's faced with death? ONESHOT


Title: One Bad Night Author: Wyoming Rating: T (for violence and adult content)  
Paring: Speed/Calleigh Warnings: None

Calleigh sighed as she walked into the bar, alone yet again. Tim had turned her down for a date once again. She swore that after she told him she loved him, it was like she didn't exist. She had been drowning her sorrows for a while now, and she was starting to get scared. The only problem was that she didn't know how to stop it. She couldn't stop drinking because it numbed the pain, even for just a little bit. She always swore that she wasn't going to do that, because of what happened with her father, and his drinking problem, but the pain was just too much for her to bare.

She spent four hours in that bar tonight, dancing off her insecurities with different guys that she wouldn't remember the next morning. She was walking out of the bar, sobered up a bit since her last drink was about two hours ago. She always had the bartender give her water after two hours since she at least didn't' want to be drunk when she walked out. She sighed when she realized that she'd taken a bus here. She waited by the bus stop for a few minutes, but decided not to risk it, and called Tim to see if he would come pick her up, since she knew everyone else was working. He had agreed, but told her that she would have to wait a few minutes because he was just finishing up cleaning the dishes.

After about five minutes of sitting on a bench waiting for her ride, a man came up to her in an old, blue pickup truck, and offered her a ride. Calleigh declined, but the man didn't seem to want to take no for an answer. When he got out of the car, Calleigh got scared. He was a big guy, no match for small, petite Calleigh. He stepped forward, and scared her into turning on her heel, but he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her down. He was obviously drunk, but it didn't matter now, because there was no one there to help her.

The man, which Calleigh saw by the nametag on his uniform was "Dave", laid on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She yelped as he pulled her hair, causing her head to hit the concrete. It didn't bleed, but it was going to hurt her later down the line. She tried to fight him back, but his hands reached down to pin her arms down. He leaned down and kissed her, practically shoving his tongue down her throat. She bit it, which made him even angrier. "You bitch," he muttered as he got up, and pulled her up with him.

Calleigh gasped when she saw the glit of a knife coming towards her. She put her hands up to defend herself, but it was no use. He stabbed her in the stomach, which caused her to loose her breath for a minute, but she recovered. He stabbed her three more times, until she was coughing up blood. After he was satisfied, he got back into his truck and drove off, leaving her there to die.

To Cal's luck, Tim pulled up about two minutes later. He was confused because he didn't see her, but the sounds of muffled coughing caught his attention, and it didn't' sound right to him. He sighed and walked towards the noise. She was probably drunk. He'd picked her up a few other times when she was drunk, so he was used to it by now.

Since it was so dark out, he couldn't see her figure on the ground, but when he heard someone gasping for life, he started to jog. He pulled his flashlight off of his belt and looked to where the sound was coming from. When he saw Calleigh on the ground on the side of the road he rushed over.

When he finally got there, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Calleigh was stabbed what seemed to be three or four times in the stomach, and there was blood pooling around her. Tim's eyes filled with unshed tears immediately as he called for backup. Calleigh must have heard him, because there were faint sounds coming from her.

Tim finally leant down, not caring that his knees were sitting in Calleigh's blood, he wanted to be near her, and help her.

"Calleigh, I'm here honey, I'm here," he said, realizing how much he didn't want her to leave him. He couldn't imagine life without Calleigh Duquesne. She brought such joy to everyone's life. The one thing he thought that he hated about her was that she tried to stick her nose into everything, but now he realized that she just wanted to help. Everything came back to him, every memory, every little fight they had, everything. Calleigh couldn't leave him now.

"Please Calleigh, calm down, it's going to be okay, alright?" he said softly as he scooped her up into his arms and cradled her. He knew he probably shouldn't touch her, but he had to. He had to be closer to her, just in case it was the last time he was with her. He had so many new feelings now that she was on the verge of death, and he had been too stupid to realize them before.

When Calleigh had told him she loved him, he'd told her that he couldn't see anyone, but in reality, he was scared. He was scared of having a relationship with Calleigh because he didn't want to hurt her. He couldn't deal with that. Now that he was sitting there with her though, he realized that this was all his fault. If he hadn't turned her down, she wouldn't have come to the bar, she wouldn't have been drinking, and she wouldn't have been attacked. It was all his fault.

Now, Calleigh lay looking up at him, trying to gasp for some breath in order to say something. She coughed up blood onto his shirt, and tried to apologize, but he didn't hear it. He didn't much care either. Calleigh finally got her breathing under a little bit of control and looked up at him with teary eyes. She saw that there were tears running down his cheek, and reached up to wipe them away. Tim did the same with hers, as he begged her not to give up.

"Tim…….I ………." Cal couldn't finish. She kept getting the feeling of blood in her throat, which made it hard to breathe.

Tim already knew what she wanted to say, and to be honest, it was time for him to step up to the plate and take this challenge as it came to him. "I know Calleigh, I know, I love you too," he said, smiling a little.

Calleigh's eyes lit up with a new found hope. More tears dripped down her cheeks, but Tim wiped them away quickly. It was then that Tim reached down and gave her a light kiss on the lips, feeling the copper taste of her blood on his lips, but he didn't care. Calleigh smiled, but she was starting to shake. She was going into shock.

"Calleigh, don't you dare give up, listen to me, I love you too much for you to give up. Calleigh, when we're done with all of this, I'll take you to the gun range and shoot with you, and I'll clean my gun every day. Please Calleigh just don't give up."

Calleigh looked up at him while she shook. She reached up to his cheek and forced him to look at her. "I won't," she whispered. Soon enough, the medics arrived, and took Calleigh away.

A few hours later, Tim was sitting in the hospital waiting room, scared out of his mind. When he saw Calleigh's doctor walk up, he felt his heart pounding. "Are you Mr. Speedle?" the doctor asked, reading his name off of the papers he had signed.

Speed nodded, anxiously awaiting news.

"Calleigh is fine, we controlled her bleeding, and she's awake now, but she won't be for long. For one, she's extremely exhausted, and secondly, we're going to give her some sedatives to ease the pain. But you might be able to talk to her for a few minutes."

Tim nodded and thanked him, then quickly walked to Calleigh's room. He jogged to her side and took her hand. "Calleigh, I'm so sorry, " he blurted out.

Calleigh smiled when she saw him. "Don't be Tim, you saved my life, I owe you big," she said.

Tim shook his head. "No, this was all my fault, I never should have turned you down. None of this would have happened if I had just made you happy. It was there, right in front of my face Calleigh, and I had to almost lose you to realize it. I love you Calleigh."

Cal couldn't help but smile a bit. "I love you too Tim, and I don't see it as a bad thing. I had one bad night, that's all."

One bad night would turn into years of good ones. That night sparked their relationship, and both of them knew that they would be better for a very, very long time, and they were both glad that something good would at least come of one bad night.

FIN 


End file.
